


Little Picnic Under The Stars

by yellowbessie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbessie/pseuds/yellowbessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr user halflifeofablindsun<br/>Prompt: 6: things you said under the stars and in the grass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Picnic Under The Stars

When the Doctor had suggested a picnic, Fitz thought it was a joke. But a few hours later, he found himself lying in strange purple grass, pleasantly full. The Doctor’s head lay on his shoulder, sprawling curls tickling his neck.

It was dusk, and the stars were just starting to show themselves. The Doctor greeted each one by name and drew constellations in the air.

“You see it, Fitz? They call that one the Voord. Well, seen from a different angle. From here it just looks kind of like a Rutan.”

“Mmm hmm,” Fitz’s hum was noncommittal.

“You don’t see it?”

“Doctor, I’ve _never_ been able to see those characters or animals in the sky. And I don’t even know what a Voord looks like.”

“No, of course you don’t.”

Fitz heard the sudden sadness in the Doctor’s voice. “But the stars – they matter to you, don’t they?”

“All those years on Earth, I’d look up at the stars, and I _knew_ them. Recognized each one like an old friend. And knew they were where I was supposed to be.” 

The Doctor sighed. “Nights on Earth are _so long_ when you don’t need to sleep. So, I’d go out and watch the stars dance across the sky. Alone, or with Miranda. It was…nice. Spending time with her. Showing her the universe beyond the single planet we were both stuck on.”

“See, that’s the thing,” Fitz said, shifting so they were lying side by side, face to face. “For me, it’s not about the stars at all. Not even about the traveling. It’s about the people we meet along the way. And I’ve met some really fab people.” Fitz pulled the Doctor closer. “This one character, in particular - dunno _what_ I would’ve done if they hadn’t come along.”

The Doctor snuggled into Fitz, “Well, whoever that might be, I suspect they’re very glad they found you, too.”

The two of them lay together for a while in the purple grass under a constellation that looked like a Voord from a certain angle, but like a Rutan from another. As the darkness settled, they packed up and headed back to the TARDIS, off to other lands and times.


End file.
